mike_and_angelofandomcom-20200213-history
7 Larkswood Lane
7 Larkswood Lane is a (fictional) house in Cricklewood, London where nearly everything in "Mike and Angelo" happens. The house is present in every single episode of the show, and remains mostly the same throughout the show's run. Appearance Architecture At minimum, the house is of Victorian origin as it has many architectual- based style choices of that era. These include such things as high ceilings and a coal chute within the cellar. However, the house has been referenced once of being of Elizabethan origin so this may be more accurate. The house is quite large, with two main floors, a loft and a basement. Rooms Second Floor * Loft / Angelo's Room First Floor * Mike's Bedroom * Rita/Katy's Bedroom * Bathroom * Hidden Doorway to Loft/Angelo's Room. * Hallway/Top of the Staircase Ground Floor * Entrance/Hallway * Lounge * Kitchen * Cupboard (beside Entrance) * Entrance of Basement (in Kitchen) * Back doors (to Garden) Basement * Basement History Before 1989 It is unknown when the house was built, as (naturally) it is never explained. However, the house is seen to exist in 1898, as seen in the episode "Upstairs, Downstairs" (S10:E4) where Angelo, Mike and Katy end up 100 years in the past after the Time Machine goes haywire. It's residents at this point are Albert and his nephew Charlie The next time the house is seen chronologically is in 1988/9, shortly before Rita and Mike move in, in the title sequence. The house is officially vacant at this moment, however it gains a resident in the form of Angelo, who crashes into what would become Mike's room in a spaceship/wardrobe. During the Show The house gains it's next official residents, with Rita and Mike King moving in from Boston, MA. They discover Angelo in his wardrobe and let him stay in the house with them. Later in Series 4, Mike moves back out to Boston and is breifly replaced by Ellie, and later Mike Mason. Sometime between the end of Series 6 and beginning of Series 7, Rita moves back to Boston, and Mike and Angelo are left alone for a few weeks, with Bob Mancini checking in on them occasionally. In Series 7, They hire Katy Andrews to look after the house and Mike and Angelo. In the episode "Down in the Dumps" (S9:E1), Angelo nearly completly destroys the house in attempt to recive a council grant to fix a damp patch. Upon seeing the new condition of the house, the council instead plan to demolish it - Angelo then successfully convinces them to save it by make up fake stories about it's historical value. In Series 10, Mike Mason also returns to Boston. The next Mike to live in the house would be Mike (no.4), nephew of Katy. Trivia * As of 2019, there is not a single street named Larkswood Lane anywhere. The closest to it in both name and location is Larkswood, Chingford, (North-East) London. * Unlike the sets for many other long-running shows , the internal layout of 7 Larkswood Lane is consistent throughout the shows entire run. * It is unclear as to how old the house is - in the episode "Down in the Dumps" (S9:E1), Angelo refers to it as an Elizabethan-era house; while in a 1989 Thames International press release, it is refered to as Victorian. Category:Setting Category:Locations Category:Articles featured on the front page